Perfect Land
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memories and ends up in a school that is perfect. Once she finally gets use to living there she is sent to live with a prince who she hates. She now has to be his slave. With this all happening Sakura starts to peice together he
1. Default Chapter

Well I had a weird dream a few nights ago so I decided to make it into a fic because I think that my weird dream turned in to a great story to tell. I changed some things around because I could not remember my entire dream. I always only remember certain parts of my dreams it is very unlikely that I remember the whole thing. ^_^ Well I hope you like it and please R+R!! (Ok so the title is really bad I am sorry but if any one has a better one please R+R and tell me or just email. Also Kohaku is really Sakura. Hehehehe Kohaku is my name in Japanese! Well so I have heard it is.)

Perfect Land 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Chapter One: Beginning

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Sakura's POV

I remember the day I came to the perfect school as if it was yesterday. My life was so innocent and full of life. Those were the days, running threw the passages ways and fighting with Syaoran.

I slowly walked to the living room and sat down.

"Mommy please tell us your story again." Whined a little girl.

"Yes please mother." Pleaded the other sibling.

"Ok come and sit down. Now how did I begin?"

"With your dream mommy."

"Of yes the dreams…"

I don't know how it happened but I ended up at this weird street, I looked around slowly trying to remember how I got here and why I was here.

I remembered my dad and my big brother telling me to go to school. I remember me skating by my brother.

But the rest was a blank. It was like I lost all of my memories but a few were still clear.

I looked around again and I could still see the dirty street and houses lined side by side.

The images flashed in my mind over and over.

Then I woke up and I looked around and I saw a nurse come towards me.

"Well you are up now. What is your name Mademoiselle?"

I looked at her strangely. ~Where was I? Was I in France? ~

"Umm my name is." I stopped. ~What was my name? ~

"I know that I know my name I just can't say it." I said looking at her.

"Well now you have to have some name now lets just think lets call you Kohaku. Yes a perfect name for you because of that amber colored necklace you are wearing." She said smiling.

"Now go on to your classes." She said pushing me out the door.

~Classes? What classes? She just gave me a name and threw me out the door. What kind of place is this? ~ I asked my self these questions over and over but I could not come up with any answers.

I saw a bunch of girls in a long line going to some stairs so I went up to them and got in line. Maybe I was supposed to go upstairs to find my classes?

I looked around and every girl had hair that were only to her shoulders and a school uniform on that was blue. It was a two-piece the skirt was a navy blue color and the top was a white shirt with a weird sign on it. I could not quite make out what the sign was.

I looked down at my self and I was too wearing the school outfit but my hair was longer and in a French braid down my back.

The stairs seemed like they were never ending.

We stopped at many teachers who asked us questions about every thing. Like what is your favorite color or are you perfect?

It was really weird. (I guess you are saying well this fic is really weird too but you will understand soon and I am hoping you will like the fic!!)

I stood in front of the last teacher her eyes were like stones they were so cold and just freaked me out.

"Now who are you?" she asked.

I stare at her and then remembered my new name but of course I did not have a last name so I just said, "My name is Kohaku."

All the girls turned around and looked at me.

"I see you have not be brought up well." She said to me in an angry tone of voice.

I started to get angry how dare she say that but I held my tongue.

"Now come along and walk with the other girls." She said to me.

I walked towards the other girls who were walking down a long hallway.

Then they all entered a room that was all pastel colors.

They stood in front of a bed. I looked around and saw an empty bed so I just walked up to it and stood like the others were. I tried to stand as straight as I could but my back hurt from all of that walking up all those stairs.

Then that teacher walked in and went up the rows looking at each girl closely and then she stopped in front of me.

I held my breath and tried to hold my temper as she started to talk.

"Do you know this school is perfect and we don't need people who are not perfect in here." She held up my shoes.

I looked down at my feet my shoes were off. ~How in the world did she take my shoes right off my feet with out me knowing? ~ I asked my self.

"These are dirty and need to be cleaned. If I see you bring one piece of dirt back into this school then you will be punished." She said turning around.

"Now do any of you have any questions for me. Don't be shy speak up now." She said walking to the door.

No one spoke. I smiled and looked at her and said, "I have a question."

She turned around and glared at me. I guess no one ever spoke back to her.

"I want to know what your favorite color is? I mean you know all of our favorite colors so what is yours?" I asked sweetly.

She glared a hole right threw me. Well it seemed that way.

"I don't need questions like that to be asked now all of you get to your work." She said shutting the door angrily.

~I wonder what was her problem? ~

All of the girls looked at me.

"You really should not have done that." A girl said to me.

"Why not she asked if we had any questions." I said sitting on my bed.

"Yes but no one ever talks back to her like you did." The girl said looking a little scared.

I looked at her and the others. But before I could ask any thing another teacher walked into the room and said, "Time for lunch!" she said cheerfully.

I went into the line of girls and walked down the stairs once more. ~I think I am going to hate these stairs. Why do we have to keep walking up and down them? And how can it be lunch are ready? ~

We all stood up by a chair at a large oak wood table and then that mean teacher walked in and ever one sat down. I sat down as well but I kept feeling as if some one was watching me. I looked around and there was that teacher glaring at me.

Then a lunch bag popped up in front of us all of the girls started to open their bags.

I opened my bag slowly and looked in side it was hamburger and some other healthy stuff. I could not stop to think about why they have all this healthy stuff in here and then they have a hamburger.

I looked around and started eating quietly and then that teacher came up to me.

"Little one why are you not eating your hamburger?" she asked so sweet it gave me cavities.

"I don't eat hamburger." I said.

Every one stopped and looked at me.

"What?!" she said angrily.

"I don't eat hamburger I am allergic to it."

"That does not matter you still have to eat it."

"I will blow up like a red balloon if I do."

"Does not matter the nurse can cure that so go a head and eat it up."

I looked at her again.

"I think the point was that I can't eat it because I would blow up like a balloon and then I could not breath." I said again trying to make her understand.

"Well young lady you should not talk back now go and see the head mistress."

I looked at her again strangely.

Then she pushed a button on the table and the chair moved and it went really fast and the next thing I knew I was in an office that was full of gold and jewels. A lady turned around in a big chair and smiled.

"What may I do for you young lady?" she asked softly.

"Um a teacher sent me here because I would not eat the hamburger." I said.

"What? You did not like it?"

"No that is not it. I am allergic to it."

"Well the nurse could fix that."

"Yes I have are ready heard that but still I can't eat it."

"Well then I guess we have to punish you but perfect schools never have any one to punish. We would be ruined if someone had to be punished. We would not be a perfect school then." She said sadly.

I thought for a second and then smirked, "Well we would not want your perfect school to be imperfect now would we, so could you just give me a note saying that I can eat chicken instead?" I asked sweetly. (Yuck! I hate hamburger! I don't eat anything that has to do with a cow. I don't know why though.)

"Yes that is a good idea. Thank you Miss Hukaso. Now go back to lunch and give Miss Kako this note."

"Thank you very much Madame." I said. ~So my last name was Hukaso. I wonder how she knew it and I did not. ~

I pushed the button on my chair and in no time I was back at lunch.

I handed Miss Kako the note and she was not too happy about it.

"Well you got off this time."

I pushed my hair out of my face and when I was just about to eat when miss Kako came up to me and said, "Well dear looks like it is back to the office again." She said smiling.

"What? What did I do this time?" I asked.

"Your hair is too long. I guess you will have to be punished for breaking the school rules." She said pushing the button.

I was in the gold room again.

"Ms. Hukaso what are you doing here again?" she asked.

"Ms Kako said my hair was too long." I said.

"Yes it is long. We will just have to cut it."

"Cut it? You can't do that I have been growing out my hair for a long time." I said quickly, "and plus if you cut my hair then that would mean I broke a rule and then cutting off my hair would be as a punishment. What would happen then, we would be called in imperfect school. I would not want that to happen."

She thought for a minute and then wrote me and note again.

"You make perfect sense. Now go eat lunch and give Ms. Kako this note ok dear?"

"Thank you very much again Madame." I said pushing the button and was back at lunch.

I smiled and gave Ms. Kako the note and she glared at me again.

I started to eat and she just kept staring at me waiting for me to do something wrong but what she did not know is that I could not be punished, or I could not be kicked out of school because the school is perfect and perfect schools don't kick out their perfect students.

I smiled at my thoughts it seemed like I could not get in trouble for any thing I did.

I forgot all about my troubles and my lost memories and started thinking about how I could never get in trouble for any thing.

Well it ends there!!! It is going to get better in the next chapters!! Please R+R!! Even if I don't get a lot of reviews I will still write another chapter because I think the story is good. Have you ever started reading a book and it was really boring at the beginning? But then you kept reading and it was getting better? Well that is how this story is! In the next chapters everything with start to make some sense so please stay with me! Hehehehe Kohaku (Sakura) can do any thing she wants with out getting in to trouble I wish I could do that! The next chapter will get better!! S+S!! Please R+R!!


	2. Prince's Arrival

Sorry I have not updated on this fic for sometime!! But this chapter will be much better than the last one! Soon S+S will fall into place! I am sorry for those who are mad at me for update ding this one instead of some of my others but sometimes a spark just goes off in my mind and I can write another chapter and others times I can't for awhile. Please R+R!!

Perfect Land

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV (First Person) 

After lunch we were herded back to our rooms for the night and it was only after noontime. I had no idea how I could go to sleep but for some reason sleep just took over me when it was time for lights out. I was going to stay up and make Ms. Kako mad but I knew six o clock on the dot was lights out. I really did not feel like going back to the principle again.

After a few weeks of being at the Perfect school as I called it I found my self getting into more and more trouble.

I found a secret passageway o the outside of the school wall and it led to a little town that Ms. Kako went to for material for dresses and clothing that we had to sew every day, which I might add was very boring and my hands would always get pricked by the needle.

I think I still have some scars from the many times the needle came in contact with my skin.

I walked slowly threw the secret passage way and walked to the little town every day.

I almost knew all of the people there now. They were really friendly and it sort of seemed like they were perfect in every way just like my school.

I thought it was weird at first but I had gotten use to it. I always went threw the passage way when it was time to sew and I never got caught because Ms. Kako was always busy during sewing time.

I walked to Master Xing's bookstore slowly.

"Hello Master Xing." I said cheerfully.

"Well hello little Kohaku. How are you today?"

"Really good thank you. I am here to give you this book back and to say thank you for letting me use it."

"Well any time you want to borrow a book, come any time. Did you hear about the prince coming here?"

"No sir I did not. Why is he coming?" I asked looking for another book.

"He is coming to your school to looking for a maid."

"He is? Well I am sure he will not find one at my school but every one of them would want to be his slave. They don't like to get dirty or wash dishes. Of course we never have to."

"Did you know his old maid died yesterday from a disease? The Queen is looking for a younger maid about your age I think." He said looking at me.

"I hope that I don't have to be his maid I can barely stand working for Madame Kako." 

"Yes I am sure you are the only one who does not want to be the prince's maid little one."

"Yes, of all the other girls would die to be the maid of the prince. Well I have to go now. Can I borrow these?"

"Sure go ahead. I hope to see you soon little Kohaku."

"Good day Master Xing. Hope to see you again."

I started walking back towards the secret passageway when I saw Madame Kako talking to Mistress Lena, who was the kind woman who owned the bakery. ~I wonder why Madame Kako is talking to Mistress Lena? Madame Kako never buys any food from any shop here. She always makes her own. ~

I went to a near by bush and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"So I need your help. I can not cook all of the food by myself." 

~I cannot believe Madame Kako is asking for help! ~

"Well Madame Kako, I would be happy to help you. The Queen will love my food."

"Thank you Mistress. I must be going to check on the girls now. Good day." She said walking away.

I waited till she was away form town and then ran to the secret passage way and ran as fast as I could. I finally made it threw and ran to my room. I quickly got all of my sewing stuff out and took out a dress that I was making last night.

I started to sew some lace on the ends of the dress when Madame Kako came threw the door.

"Hello Madame Kako it is good to see you. What brings you down here?" I said smiling.

"I thought I told you not to call me by Madame? It is Mistress to you. I still don't know how you found out that I was…" 

"Was married? I said mumbling to my self.

She narrowed her eyes. 

Sweat Drop

"Any way what can I do for you?" I said smiling.

"I was just checking up on you. Making sure you were not getting into trouble."

"Well as you can see I am not in any trouble yet. I still think you came here for another reason." I said smirking at her.

She looked nervously at me. "Yes there is another reason." She paused.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I can't believe I am asking you of all people but…"

"What?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could help out your school by helping get everything ready for the…"

I interrupted her, "You get ready for the Prince's arrival?"

"How did you know he was coming?"

"It is a very long story plus we have to get ready. I am sure the food is are ready taken care of so what am I suppose to do?"

"Well you have to get the girls dresses and make sure the castle is decorated."

"Don't worry Mistress Kako you can trust me!" I said walking out of the room.

"Remember that they girls have to be ready by six!" she yelled as I ran down the long hallway.

I went to the sewing room where the others were sewing.

"Hey all guess what?"

"Umm you are leaving." Said Karina.

"No sorry you are stuck with me but the good news is that the Prince is coming here tonight."

They all started to shout with joy.

"Wait we don't have dresses." Said Marina.

"Don't worry come with me and we will get your dresses and then we will do your hair and makeup." 

I walked to a door and took a shinning gold key out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Each of you pick your dresses." I said pointing to the dresses neatly hanging on the walls.

"Here Karina, here is the key to the makeup room. After you all are done come down stairs at six."

"Kohaku how did you find out about this place?" asked Ami.

"It's a secret. I have to go down stairs and do some things real quick. I will be back."

I ran down the stairs to the dinning room and looked at the Head Mistress setting the table.

"Let me take care of that Mistress. I am sure you have better things to do."

"Thank you young Kohaku." She said walking to the ballroom.

I set the table and folded all the napkins neatly and started to decorate the rest of the ballroom. ~Good thing I paid attention to Madame Kako teaching us how to decorate. ~

When I finished I could not help but say, "Everything is perfect."

"Kohaku make sure all the candles are lit by six." Said Madame Kako coming into the room.

"Yes Madame."

"Now go and get dressed." She said pushing me out the door.

I went to the dressing room quickly and saw a emerald colored dress hidden in the corner and thought it was perfect.

I put it on and it fit perfectly and I put on my amber necklace and hurried to the makeup room.

"Kohaku thank kami you are here. We don't know how to do our hair and makeup our selves. Someone ahs always done it for us." Said Aya.

"Ok sit down and I will do all of your makeup and hair, ok?"

"You know how?" asked Aya.

"Yes I have watched our Head Mistress a million times."

I went straight to work and finished just in time. 

I started braiding my hair.

"I bet you want to the Prince to choose you." Said Marina.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you stand out. We all are wearing black and red dresses, the Princes favorite colors, and you are wearing a green dress." 

"I don't want to be some maid for a bratty Prince. Come on it is six and we have to go down stairs." I said getting up.

We all went down the stairs gracefully as we were taught and made out way down the stairs. Well I was different because I ran down the stairs.

"Kohaku don't run down the stairs! You will fall." Yelled Madame Kako (Ok Sakura (Kohaku) called Madame Kako Madame because she is married and it makes her mad.

"Sorry but I got to light the candles." I said running away from her. 

I was almost done when I realized I missed a few in the ballroom. "Man I thought I got them all!" I started to run and light them quickly but tripped.

I was waiting for my face to hit the ground but it did not. I opened my eyes and looked at this amber-eyed person.

"Thank you so much for catching me." I said.

"Kohaku come here right now." Said Madame Kako looking very upset.

"Sorry got to go!" I said moving away from the amber-eyed stranger. (Hmm I wonder who it was? DUH!)

"Yes Madame Kako?" I asked coming up to her.

"First of all don't call me Madame Kako. It is Mistress to you. Another thing is you have to stay away from the Prince and Queen. And one last thing, don't run!"

"Ok I am sorry but I did not fall, someone caught me."

"Yes I know I saw your little show. Now run along before you cause so more trouble."

"Ok."

"And Kohaku thank you for helping." 

I smiled and ran to the balcony to stay out of trouble.

"Man why do I have to stay out here in the cold of the night. Not that I want to go in there and act like some girl trying to catch the Princes' eyes." I said looking at the stars.

"You know I feel the same way as you. I hate schools like this one. The school is so boring just like the others." Said a boy coming out with a mask on.

"Well my school is not boring."

"Your school is boring and just some perfect place. I don't know how you can stand living here."

"What? How can you say that about my school! Sure sometimes I hate it but still, it is my school. You should not say anything bad about it." I said angrily.

"And what may I ask will you do if I don't?"

"Why you little…"

"Kohaku come here now young lady. I thought I told you not to talk to the Prince?" She said pulling me away from that annoying boy.

"I did not talk to the prince."

"You just did!"

"You mean that annoying little…" she coved my mouth as the Prince came out.

"We are very sorry your majesty. I have not clue what came over her."

The Prince showed him self and it is………….

You should know who it is!! It is the same person who saved Sakura (Kohaku) from falling. Hehehehe Sakura does not like the Prince very much n e? Well the next chapter is going to be really good!!!! Please R+R!!


	3. Leaving The Castle With Prince PrickPain...

Sorry I have not updated this in a long time. Wish I had an excuse, but I don't. Any ways please R+R and yell at me for not updating all you want… I deserve it.  About 8 months since I've updated that's a long time… but a good thing my writing is much better than it was in August of last year… well lets hope it is.

Perfect Land

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

The Prince showed him self, and I mumbled a gasp as his amber eyes locked with my emerald green ones.

"You're the one who…"

"I'm very sorry for the girl's disrespect. She has been stubborn as a mule about changing her ways. Come now Kohaku, we must be off."

Madame Kako grabbed my arm harshly pulling my away from the Prince, who as I remembered as the young male who saved me from falling on my face earlier that night.

Madame Kako, who was threatening me, as dinner was announced, interrupted my thoughts and started to cuss in French and say a few things in English.

I know I heard her say, "Stay away from the Prince," as I mumbled my own reply, "That will be quite easy!" 

Then I heard her cussing in French that sort of sounded like, "Baise… merde…" (Fuck and shit, lol)

I heard more words, and chuckled despite all of the trouble I was in.

I walked to my respectable seat, and much to my dismay the Prince sat next to me grinning like a Chester cat.

~Great, now I have to sit by the mighty prince himself. ~

I saw my classmates all looking at my with wonder in their eyes, and saw Marina whisper something like, "Told you she wanted the Prince."

I glared at him while playing with my long auburn hair, which in return earned me a glare from Madame Kako.

I dismissed her fierce look, and placed my hands in my lap trying not to play with my hair at the table, which was decorated marvelously. 

My bright eyes wondered around taking in the scenery as Head Mistress sent people in to place the first course in front of us.

I felt someone staring at the back of my head, and it sent shivers up my back. I turned to meet the deep amber eyes of the Prince.

"Is there some reason you are staring at me," I said through my teeth so Madame could not see me talking to the Prince. 

I was all ready in enough trouble, so my words were said softly for only him to hear. I watched him simply smirk at me, and I knew he knew this would irk me.

"Is there a reason why you are smirking at me," I said clenching my teeth.

"No reason at all dear Kohaku. No reason at all."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief, and started to eat my meal.

To my dismay at the end of the meal, the Prince stood up and the Queen asked him, "Have you found any one worth your liking?"

The Prince smirked, "Yes Mother I have."

My eyes widened, ~what is he up to? He said he hated all of the girls here…~

The Queen's face was written with surprise, and she nodded towards him signaling that he could make his announcement.

I watched all the girls hold their breath, and sent flirty looks towards him. I partially gagged, but I was interrupted, "I have chosen young Kohaku."

"What!!??" I stood up and locked eyes with him, but before I could begin yelling Madame pulled me away with her hand held firmly against my lips.

"She is so delighted Queen,"

~I am not!! ~

She loosened her grip, and shouted, "I don't want to go you can't make me!!!"

She pulled me away, "She doesn't want to leave the Prince's presence; this is so cute. We will get her to pack now."

I felt like biting the hand off my face, but I knew Madame would bite back twice as hard…

She pulled me through the door, "Come now Kohaku lets get yourself packed to go."

"There is no way I'm going with that prick!"

"Do not use such language, Kohaku!"

"You're not the one who has to be a slave for the bratty, selfish bastard!"

She pushed picked me from trying to get my up the stairs, but I held on the railing, "I'm not going!"

"You're going weather you like it or not!"

"I will not go!!!" My voice screeched as I kept yelling as she tried to pull me up the stairs with all her strength.

In The Ball Room

Everyone heard a lot of screeching noises, and the head mistress sweat dropped, "Um that is just the wind. It gets really loud through out the castle."

"I rather die than go!!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "Um that was our cat. It likes to be real loud."

There was some more crashing noises, "Um the cat."

No one was fooled, but the Queen seemed to believe it as she placed on a smile, "Son, maybe you should check on the girl."

"Of course, mother."

Back To Madame and Kohaku

"There is no way you can make me go up these stairs!!"

Madame kept pulling, but my hands were holding tightly on to the railing. I knew I was going to win, but then an annoying voice made me turn my head quickly.

"Guess the little brat is scared to go."

"Scared? Yeah right! I just want to be with you! I will not be a slave!"

"Just as I thought; she is scared out of her mind."

Madame agreed, "Yes, how spineless of her. I'm sorry you choose such a coward, Prince Li."

"It is quite ok. Maybe I should have chosen someone that was not such a chicken."

"Coward? Chicken?!" I let go of the railing and screamed, "You think I am chicken? I will prove you wrong!!! How dare you?!"

My bag came out in front of me, and my eyes glazed up at Madame in wonder, "How did you…"

"Now dear, what fun would it be if I just told you?"

I looked at the Prince, who had a face on that said, I-know-how-she-did-it-and-you-don't.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why don't you just say you have magic?"

They gasped a little, but I was more shocked. I only meant the comment as a sarcastic remark, but "How did you know of the magic, Kohaku?"

"I um well I didn't I…"

"You will have your hands full with this one, sir," Madame said turning away from me.

"Yes, I understand but I stand by my choice."

"I am glad, the girl was about to send me all the way to the doctor with a heat attack from all the stress she puts me through."

I was still in shock of what I knew now, ~Magic? How could they have magic? Is there more to this world that I would have thought? ~

"Kohaku, you should go and do some last minute business for you will not be coming back here."

I looked sadly up at here, as I launched my self into her arms, "I will miss you Madame."

"I will do, and call me Mistress," she said with a smile.

"I will remember this all, and all I have learned."

"Let's hope. I will leave you both now. I'm sure you have a few things to do."

I watched her leave with a weird expression on my face, and looked down at my bag, which had some books by it, "She knew about those? She always amazes me!"

I picked up the books, and headed towards the secret passageway ignoring the Prince who was following me.

I picked up the rug, and opened the secret door and started to go through the passageway, "Make sure that close the passage door," I said to the Prince who was following me like a lost puppy.

I headed through the passageway towards the bookstore, and still the Prince followed me.

"Master Xing I have some bad news."

"My dear, what news do you bring?"

"I am leaving to be the maid for the Prince," I said handing him the books ignoring the amber eyes staring through the back off my head.

"Oh, well I'm guessing the young male behind you is the Prince."

"Yes, of course how rude of me. Prince-pain-in-the-ass this is Master Xing. Master Xing this is Prince-pain-in-the-ass."

"Such language my dear!"

"I got it from Madame Kako," I said sadly as remembered I was leaving the school.

I heard the Prince start talking, and I looked towards Master Xing who seemed to be fond of the young man. I glared at the Prince, as he kept talking, "Yes, I have read the book. It was quite interesting!"

"Well, drag Kohaku back here any time! Be careful though she is very stubborn."

"So I have heard, and seen," he said smirking towards me.

I felt like flicking him off, just as I had seen some of the girl's from my school do, but just balled my hands into fists, but then remembered something.

"Master Xing before I go some things in the books made me wonder, and I know it has to do with my past."

"I have told you Kohaku…"

"Yes, I know that no one can tell me about the past, since no one remembers, but why can't anyone remember?"

"I can not answer that, you will find out on your own."

"Why do I always have to find things out on my own? First, Madame and her magic and now…"

"You know about the magic?" he said interrupting me."

"Well, yes of course I do now, but…"

"You are a quick learned. The past will be revealed to you young one. Here take this book and read it well. Also remember your name."

"Remember my name? It is not hard to forget…"

He smiled a cheeky smile, "Just remember what I've told you Kohaku."

The Prince irrupted my thoughts, "We should be getting back it is getting late."

I said my good-byes and followed the Prince, "He was right you know you do learn fast."

"Do you not know of the past?"

The Prince shook his head, "That past has disappeared. Do not look for it, for it will find you."

I watched him walk past me, and I felt my necklace feel a little cold.

"Is this world even real? Am I real? Is there really a past? Should I forget it?"

~Remember your name… the past has disappeared… do not look for it…. ~

Was this chapter confusing? Is this story confusing?? Well it should be! Everything will be answered in later chapters. Any ways please R+R!! More S+S will be coming soon!!


End file.
